The Coming of Chris
by Salysha
Summary: Wesker tells Excella about Chris. Pre-RE5.


**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil and Resident Evil characters are the property of Capcom. This is nonprofit fan fiction.

In Resident Evil 5, everyone seems to know who Chris is. My guess is that Wesker has been dwelling on the subject a little too long. This is a businesslike piece, though, without humorous interludes.

* * *

**The Coming of Chris**

by Salysha

* * *

Wesker opened his eyes with a snap. He had been dozing off behind his sunglasses. "What is it?"

He could hear her moving about, but her movements were uncharacteristic. Anxious.

"Irving messed up," Excella said. Her voice was level, but her posture betrayed her.

"What happened?"

"His mouth is loose. He got loud and blew his cover, and now the BSAA know of him. They think there's B.O.W. trade happening on Kijuju."

Tension left Wesker. "Is that all?"

"This doesn't worry you?"

Wesker voiced a low laugh. "No, why should it?"

"The BSAA could be a liability. If you want, I could try to see if Tricell could divert their interest."

"That will not be necessary."

"Something should be done about Irving." Now, Excella was in a huff.

"Something will be done about Irving. All in due time, Excella."

Wesker's lack of concern mystified Excella. She had expected an adverse reaction. She stepped into Wesker's vision. Her dress, made of shining red, traced every curve of her body and stopped to make way for long, slender legs. Expensive jewelry adorned her flawless skin. Wesker looked past.

Excella approached, leaning in; her necklace detached from her skin and made way for a hospitable view along the neckline. She skirted slowly to the back of his chair. Her fingers capered along his shoulder. Excella's hand fell away as Wesker stalked off.

"The BSAA..."

Wesker appeared to be talking to himself, and it didn't matter if he had listeners. Excella suppressed her frustration. It was always about the job.

"The BSAA will send their best man. A man named Chris Redfield."

Excella's hand clenched before she could refrain herself. Her voice was slightly strained before the pleasant exterior returned and the inadvertently formed fist unclenched. "Who is this Redfield?"

"Chris is fixed in his views, unable to follow the simplest orders, and relentlessly moral." Excella snorted, but before she could comment, Wesker continued, "He is also resourceful, an excellent marksman, and well-versed in close combat."

Excella thought it over and concluded she had heard nothing worthwhile. "A drone," she said dismissively.

"Do not underestimate him," Wesker snapped.

"Why is he of any concern? He sounds like an operative, just like all the others."

"Chris and I go back. He has a history of trying to foil my plans . . . unsuccessfully."

"Is he intelligent?"

"He's not stupid."

"Why, Albert. It almost sounds like you admire this Chris Redfield." The words rolled off her lips like succulent poison.

"I acknowledge his abilities. You would do well to do the same, Excella," Wesker said with a tinge of annoyance.

"How do you know it is he who will come? If he is as good as you say, why would he be sent here? There are many weapons deals going on around the world, and Africa is far away from anything, not important." That, Excella said bitterly.

"He will come. I am sure of that."

Excella tilted her head.

"A while back, certain intel was passed on to him. Someone long gone, alive. He will not rest until he has established for himself whether this information is true. He will not turn down any assignment that could lead him on track. You see—" Wesker relished the moment, "Your _protégée_ used to be his partner."

"Aah." Haughty understanding passed Excella's face. She ghosted closer. "I take it that loyalty is also one of his character faults?"

Wesker's mouth curved involuntarily. "Excessively so."

The thoughtful silence extended mere moments.

"I always had an affinity for teary reunions between old friends." Wesker's voice was almost mirthful, but his tone was like frozen silk.

"So you are not worried of this Chris Redfield? That he will come after us?"

Wesker looked genuinely surprised. "Worried? I look forward to it."

**THE END**

* * *

**Cordial thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the proofreading!

**Published** September 9, 2012.


End file.
